<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Bunnies by Lisathefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214131">Study Bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan'>Lisathefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biology test am I right?, Bunny Suit, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, These gays slay, crack ship, heated make out sessions, they won’t be studying-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Brick decide to study for the upcoming biology test which ends with them acting more like bunnies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Believe/ Brick (PPG)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mike and Brick? YES SIR- study buddies? FUCK YES-</p><p>Pairing: Brike (Brick x Mike)</p><p>Fandom: PPG</p><p>A gift for a wonderful Brike Stan, I love you 💕</p><p>*This is a crack ship and this for fun*</p><p> </p><p>Mate/ mating = it means that they had sex lol since this is bunny themed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bunnies, cute aren’t they? How their long floppy ears would blow in the wind as their small fluffy tail twitched and wiggled in rhythm. Their paws land on the soft grass as they land from their small hops and skips. They would find love in the winter and mate in the spring, leaving behind little babies to  symbolize the bond between the two Bunny mates. What a lovely scenario right? Well that wasn’t the case with these two bunnies, far from it. These two mates (Brick and Mike) were… very different. Well like they say, a soft delicate creature can still be a wild animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something that Brick would always refer to since he and Mike would act like them and would make jokes about it a lot. It didn’t help that they both had really soft and fluffy hair and loved hiding in holes. Sometimes they would think about what they would look like as bunnies. The crimson eyed boy smirked slightly at the thought of the beautiful boy that he fell in love with as a bunny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute? Him in a bunny outfit? What a thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It reminded him about the times that they “mated” and the other times that they’ve hopped into each other. Mike also had similar thoughts, but he usually just kept them to himself, or showed it in different ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick stared blankly at the board as the teacher spoke. He was going to fail this biology test for sure, he wasn’t even listening, and when he tried her words were blurred. It also didn’t help that his brain was wandering off too well… Mike. He on the other hand was listening in, writing notes like a mad man, he was completely focused in. It was pretty cute. Mike had always been a smartass and Brick loved that about him, he loved a lot of things that Mike did to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike and Brick just started out as close best friends, nothing more. But a stupid game of “truth or dare” on there weekly movie nights changed that. Butch was feeling a little bit more mischievous that night and dared them to make out and encourage Brick to accept his feelings. After that, well… Brick couldn’t really think straight around Mike, his stomach would always fill up with butterflies just looking at him, he would hide his flushed face whenever Mike asked him if he was alright. He knew that he was catching feelings, and just over a make out session? That wasn’t the only reason why, but Brick didn’t want to admit it, so he ignored it. Well until Mike stepped up. He admitted that he liked the make out session and couldn’t stop thinking about it, he liked the feeling and the emotions that he felt during that. He admitted that he liked Brick entirely, and that he wanted to spend more time with him. Brick didn’t mind this and took this opportunity, it’s not like he was originally straight. Brick was bisexual, and after seeing how openly gay Mike was, and after hearing this confession, he embraced it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started to go out on dates and hangout more often, just like they used to do but it would be a little more romantic. They started to flirt a lot and compliment each other more, they even started to say “I love you,” even though they weren’t official yet. That was until one night where they decided to play around a little, but it got messy real quick. The aftermath of that night was the boys waking up next to each other sweaty and completely naked, cuddling up with hickey marks all over them. They still remember that night vividly, but since it was Mike’s first time he marked the date and brought it up to Brick a lot after they started dating. They finally started to tell everyone after Bubbles walked in on them in, midway through. The poor girl couldn’t even get the right words out from the scene that she just witnessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had some more nights like this, and started to show how sexualy active they were in public. On one occasion, Brick had gotten out of his seat only to feel a hard *SMACK* on his ass. He turned around only to meet Mike, with a wide smirk on his face and his hand still on his ass. Another time they were having a heated argument in the cafeteria. “You're an ass!” Mike yelled at the crimson eyed boy in front of him. “Well you're a dick!” He snarled back. “I already have the biggest dick in Townsville, but thank you for the reminder.” He shot a fake smile at the redhead who gave him a smirk. “It’s not that big,” he simply replied. Again all this happened in the middle of the cafeteria with multiple witnesses. There are more instances of this but They would rather keep it to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, they did have a really good relationship, and really showed how much they loved each other. Even though they didn’t realize that they had feelings for each other until something physical happened, that doesn’t mean that there relationship is based off of sex, they also have a strong emotional bond and care about their mental health and feelings a lot. They do  really love each other, but some people just don’t think that’s the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick’s thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the school bell, school was over for the day and Brick learned absolutely nothing from the lesson, he was really going to fail this test. He packed up his belongings, pondering over what he should do, then an idea hit. He looked over to Mike who was already done and almost out the door, leaving only some papers and pens behind. A small smirk replaced Brick’s frown from earlier, Brick knew that he was going to be his little study bunny. Brick rushed to his locker not even paying attention to the confused looks that other students were giving him, he was on his own little mission, and he knew that Mike was in the library returning some books. He made it, just as Mike was about to leave, super speed did really pay off in the long run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY MIKE!” he yelled excitedly at the startled brunette. Mike turned around to meet the smug face of his boyfriend. His blood red eyes twinkled with amusement, and his stance didn’t help so much. “Hey Brick what do you want?” His voice was filled with disgust and slight annoyance, he just wanted to go home and study, but Brick had to come in all smug with that stupidly handsome face of his. “Oh, well that’s no way to talk to your boyfriend.” He cupped Mike’s chin up slightly before continuing: “I was wondering if you want to be my study date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Study date? He had to be joking right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Are you serious?” He questioned the crimson eyed boy in atonement. “Yes I am serious Believe! I don’t want to fail this upcoming biology test and... I was wondering if we could study with each other.” He finished with a small sigh as his face changed to a lazy and hazed expression. Of course Mike believed that he wanted to study and pass the test but...something was off about it, maybe he was thinking about it too much. “Fine, we can study together.” Brick face lit up with happiness until- “BUT, no fooling around and don’t you dare get any other ideas that are not related to the test!” The redhead pouted in response. “Like what?” Mike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “you know exactly what I’m talking about, I don’t want any of it, got that?” He rubbed his templates slightly and exhales slowly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll want what I have to offer after I’m done with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he muttered grimly. “Excuse me, what?” The amber eyed boy looked up at him with a twisted face of confusion and disgust. “Nothing, I’ll agree to your terms!” Brick gave him a warm smile kissing his cheek and squishing them softly. “S-stop that!” Brick barked a laugh, he looked adorable, reminded him of those bunny thoughts… Mike pulled away, a light blush was present on his face as he avoided Brick’s gaze. “So, I’ll text you okay?” he muttered quickly as he made his way to the doors. “Okay, love you.” Even though Mike’s face was turned around Brick could still see his blush become deeper as he was left in the library, thinking about all the  scenarios that could happen on their little “study date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My one and only Believe: </b>
  <span>Hey, wanna meet up at 12:00?</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/><br/>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>That’s fine with me, although I might get hungry ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>My one and only Believe: </b>
  <span>your </span>
  <span>disgusting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>I love you too</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My one and only Believe:</b>
  <span> don’t forget all your books and shit, just because we’re studying doesn’t mean that you should be lazy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>don’t worry about it sweetheart, I’ll get everything ready for tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>oh btw you want some coffee before we go to the library?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My one and only Believe:</b>
  <span> sure, I don’t see the harm, I’ll need the energy since I’m dealing with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flame boy:</b>
  <span> you love dealing with me you just won’t admit it ;p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My one and only Believe: </b>
  <span>your a complete pain in the ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>true, true, but I don’t want to keep you up for so long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My one and only Believe: </b>
  <span>okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flame boy: </b>
  <span>I love you more prince Believe ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick smiled to himself as he sent that last text message and let out a loving sigh. Tomorrow was going to be great, he knew it. He rested his phone next to him as his body finally gave up and his crimson eyes slowly began to close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Night Mike, I hope you sleep peacefully, I know I can be a pain in the ass, I know that I can be cocky and Arrogant, but even if I act like that you stick around and love me for that shit. People only think we have a physical relationship when we know each other on a deep emotional level. Everything about you is amazing and I’m so glad that I have you in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning light shined through the small window, bringing some light to the once darkened room. Mike rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he removed the strands of his caramel hair from his face. With a small groan he reached for his phone, it’s 11:40. He placed the phone back down and laid back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was 11:40, didn’t I have somewhere to go today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“THE STUDY DATE!” He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, he only had twenty minutes and he already wasted five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished up in the bathroom and quickly ran downstairs, greeting his mother in the process. “Mike what’s the hurry?” Mike stuffed his breakfast sandwich in his mouth while he packed his bag frantically. “Going to be studying with Brick and I’m running late.” He ran past his slightly confused mother and put on his shoes. He was nearly out the door when: “Mike Believe? Aren’t you forgetting something? He looked down and realized that he only had his boxers on, his mother already had a pair and he didn’t hesitate to put them on. “T-thank you mom!” She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, “no problem, I hope you have fun studying!” With that, Mike was out, leaving his mother.“Kids these days…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already twelve and Mike wasn’t even near the library, he should have set an alarm that would’ve been useful. Now Brick was going to rub it in his face how he was earlier, and was going to make fun of him for sure. Mike was running past the coffee shop when Brick emerged from the doors. He slowed his pace and stopped right in front of the orange haired god. Mike was still catching his breath and was very exhausted from running. He could see a smirk coming from Brick, who bent over slightly. “Cat got your tongue?” A big grin replaced his smirk while Mike sneered at him in annoyance. “Shut...up,” he choked, still trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think that you were going to be late? Bro, I told you that we’d get coffee before the library.” He smiled faintly as he gave Mike a coffee. “I know, I just...forgot!” He was practically jugging in the coffee down as his face was burning red. It was cute in Brick eyes, but Mike was embarrassed beyond belief. He was usually early and always on time, while Brick was late to the party and arrived last minute. “Wow Mike you must be really thirsty-“ He shot him a look. “Don’t you dare start.” He roared a laugh while the amber eyed boy only glared as he finished his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can we go now?” Brick was more than excited, it was odd but not too concerning. Mike threw his cup of coffee in the trash and grabbed his hand, resting his still tired head on Brick’s broad shoulder. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library came into sight as the boys turned the corner. Mike pauses slightly as he turns to face Brick. “Remember what I told you-“ he waved him off with a smug smile, “I know, I know, don’t fool around.” He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before whispering: “well, unless you fool around with me.” Mike shoved Brick's devilish face from his ear, but he grabbed his hand in that action, and planted kisses on it slowly. His face blush a crimson red as he tries to shove Brick into the library doors. This was going to be interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a place to sit easily, Brick was very imitating, so most people avoided his gaze or just moved out of the area they were in entirely. They found a small table and sat down, taking out their books and notes. Of course Mike had more information than Brick since he actually paid attention, so he gave some of his notes to Brick Willingly, at least he tried. They started, just re-reading some text and talking about it. Then they started to quiz each other and ask questions, it was going pretty well… but that didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The male sex organs work together to produce and release semen into the reproductive system of the female during sexual intercourse.” Mike turned to Brick who was resting his chin on his hand, a lazy smirk was spreading across his face as he spoke. Why was he looking at him like that? “Do you have something to say?”  Brick’s blood red eyes narrowed as his smirk grew wider, he straightened himself slightly. “Nothing, keep going honey bunny.” He rolled his eyes, he was worried over nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The male reproductive system also produces sex hormones, which help a boy develop into a sexually mature man during-“ Mike paused, he felt something touch him, it wasn’t unpleasant and it felt pretty good. But him and Brick did need to study. Mike looked at where the sensation was coming from, Brick’s hand was slowly stroking his thigh, while Brick had moved much closer to him than before. Mike’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe that he was- “We’re supposed to be studying!” He grabbed the crimson eyed boy's hand away from his thigh, a flustered face accompanied with it. A wide grin appeared on his face “maybe I wanna study you more~” He was inches from his face, he could feel his breath run along his neck, Mike's breath was quickening as well. Brick reached his other hand to his cheek, and Mike gave into the touch. Their mouths connected, tasting everything that they could. Their tongues moved in sync as the kiss deeped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh! Brick we gotta stop! We’ll get c-caught!” Mike spoke in only a whisper. “I don’t care, they don’t need to see,” Brick kissed him again, this time moving his hand down his chest and to his lower half, sliding his hand down his pants. “BRICK!” Mike hissed and smacked his hand away. “Not here!” He hissed as Brick gave him a sour pout. “Okay fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick grabbed a chunk of Mike’s wild caramel hair and pulled him in more, his arms wrapping around his waist. Mike massaged his hands on Brick’s shoulders then made his way to his chest rubbing it slowly. Mike you have to stop… but it feels so good… Mike breaks the kiss, still heavily breathing. His hair was a mess, he could feel some sweat fall from his covered chest, and his lips were slightly swollen, but he loved it. “I…” Brick’s red orbs glowed with lust and desire, he licked his lips in anticipation. “Do you want more?” Mike hesitated a bit before grabbing his collar and pulling him into another deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips move wildly against each other, they savoured every moment of it. Brick’s lips were soft and tasted sweet, but his soft kisses had a slight burning sensation as he lavishes his neck in kisses. He bit down, leaving a mark behind as he does it again, earning soft moans from Mike. He finishes with one last kiss, biting on Mike’s lower lip, just leaving a string of saliva. They were both breathless, just looking into each other’s eyes with lush still present in the air surrounding them, they wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike rested his head on Brick’s shoulder, still gazing into his crimson eyes. “What are you a fucking bunny rabbit?” He chuckled lightly and the beautiful brunette nibbled at his ear playfully. Brick closed his eyes, taking in every nibble that his “teacher” gave him. Mike stopped, and started to play with Brick’s hair a little bit. “Did you like that mister curly fries?” Brick scoffed at the nickname, his hair was curly but not that curly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up bunny.” Mike smirked, “easy there hothead, I wouldn’t want you to boil~” he laughed as Brick let out a groan of annoyance. “BOYS, QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY SO SHHHH! They were startled by the old library woman that snapped at them. They looked at each other grimly, then back to the lady who was muttering non stop under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what’s up her ass?” Mike only sighed as he started to pack up his belongings. Brick looked at him confused but also started to pack up his belongings as well. They finished and Brick turned to Mike, “where are we going Believe?” He smiled and played with the straps of his backpack. “Well I thought that we were going to take this somewhere else.” Brick’s eyes widened with excitement. “But I guess you want to-“ Brick grappled Mike by the hand and practically dragged him out of the library, he had a big smile on his face, while his “bunny” was trying to keep up from the back. “Brick- ah shit- WAIT!” Brick stopped almost instantly as he whipped his head around, his curly red locks moving with it. “Yes?” Mike Finally caught his breath and said: “what about the test?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>’Brick rolled his eyes and picked up Mike bridal style as he started to fly, the view of the library disappearing into the distance. Mike’s grip on Brick tightened. Brick looked down at Mike as his red orbs glowed, Mike only gulped. “Fuck the test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, it was morning. He looked down only to see Brick’s bare chest. He smuggled closer into it and listened to his steady heartbeat. Brick had a hand that was rested on Mike’s ruffled locks, while his other arm was wrapped around his waist. Their soft breaths were the only noises that they could hear, it was lovely. They were covered in sweat, marks and bruises. They were completely naked and were cuddling close to each other, they loved it, it was just like the first time they “mated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick rubbed his face with a Irritated groan, his hair was everywhere and he even had to blow some of his orange curls from his face. Brick looked down with his bloodshot red eyes looking into Mike’s amber ones. He gave him a lazy smile and caressed his cheek.”morning prince Believe, hope you had a good time last night.” He yawned as Mike gave him a kiss on his neck, and just like that, they were hugging and kissing each other all over again. Mike rested on Brick’s chest once again, letting out a satisfied sigh. Brick combed a hand through his caramel hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Mike smiled to himself and kissed his chest, “I love you more,” he whispered, closing his eyes to take in the moment. Brick checked his phone, and it was 7:40, “SHIT THE TEST!” Brick jumped up as Mike scrambled into the covers. “Brick what the fu-“ He grabbed Mike by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. It was a pretty awkward shower, but they had their own fun in there as well. Brick and Mike’s hair were complete messes, so the boys decided to do each other’s hair. “Wow you have a lot of hair curly fries.” Mike said as he attempted to braid Bricks long curly locks. “No shit, at least yours is manageable,” Brick grumbled as he brushed the brunette’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment before Mike spoke up. “Well at least yours is...beautiful and has texture.” Mike twiddling his finger around some loose curls, ending with his hand cupping Brick’s chin. His Amber eyes sparkled as they looked into Brick’s red orbs. He gave him a quick kiss and finished combing his hair. “Mike...I think your hair is beautiful too, I love the caramel colour.” Brick kisses Mike’s forehead again as he ruffles Mike’s hair. Mike let out a few giggles and Brick was roaring with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can thank me for that caramel hair.” The boys paused, looking at Mrs. Believe in the doorway, coffee I’m hand, smirk on her face. “M-morning Mrs Believe,” Brick stuttered slightly as the woman only sipped on her coffee. She looked over to Mike with a soft smile, “breakfast is ready, so when you two are done with your compliment session, I’ll be downstairs.” She waved a hand and walked away, leaving the two boys to finish… whatever they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to fail,” Mike was planning with the collar of Brick’s shirt and smiled faintly. “What makes you say that?” He smirked as Mike thought about the question for a moment, “well first off we study but we clearly didn’t do that for long, we are probably going to be really late to school anyways because of the time, and-.” He poked his nose playfully as Brick winced slightly. “I don’t even know if you listen to half of what I was saying~” Mike practically sang the last part to him and skipped past him to the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! What’s that supposed to mean!?” Brick caught up to Mike and his eyes narrowed darkly at the sight of Mike’s smug and satisfied expression. He bit down on his lower lip trying to think of a comeback, that’s when it hit him. “Hey, how about we make a small bet? Mike simply nodded. “The person who gets the lowest test score has to wear a bunny suit,~” Mike’s eyes widened and his face was practically red, he shook his head frantically. “I’m sorry, WHAT!” his face was blushing madly and Brick just let out a short laugh. “If you don’t want to then fine, pussy.” Mike gritted his teeth in irritation, he wasn’t in the mood for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He wasn’t a pussy, didn’t need some stupid bet to prove that… fuck it. “Fine I’ll do the bet, BUT don’t be surprised if you lose.” there was a slight hint of satisfaction in his voice when he finished. Brick grinned as he grabbed Mike by the hip, pulling him closer. “I thought so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way downstairs where the breakfast was being served, Mike’s mother had made herself another cup of coffee as she packed the boy’s bags. They finished breakfast quickly leaving nothing behind, they were almost out the door when: “Mike Believe?” Mike looked at his mother grimly and took a step forward. “Yes?” A smile spread across her face as she kissed him and Brick lightly on the cheek. “I hope you two do well on the test,” she waved them goodbye and went back to drinking her coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those boys, I swear…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit...I can’t believe this, I GOT A FUCKING C-?” Mike starred in shock at the page that was in front of him, he lost the bet, Brick definitely shouldn’t know about this. This didn’t make any sense, he listened in all the classes, took lots of notes and read a lot of books about the reproductive system, he even studied! Well if you can call makeout in a library then sleeping with your partner “studying.” He rubbed his temples and let out an exhausted grown, laying his head down on his cold desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’d you do?” Mike’s head shot up and  met Brick’s crimson eye’s gaze. He was rubbing his back and his expression softened. “How did you do on the test?” Mike Avoided his gaze as he slid the paper across the desk, Brick took a moment and looked at it, then he looked back at Mike. He was clearly upset and actually wanted to pass this test, Brick felt awful. “Mike...I’m… really sorry.” He rested a hand on his shoulder, Mike whipped his head around, pain clearly painted on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay I-” Mike was suddenly surrounded by a warm embrace, and he gave into it. Brick tried to keep all the mushy stuff that they did behind closed doors, but this time it was different, he fucked up, and his boyfriend was clearly upset and needed a hug. “Brick…” Mike’s words were muffled as he pressed his face deeper into Brick’s chest. Brick combed a hand through his caramel hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mike...I’m so sorry, this was my fault. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation, we should have just studied.” Mike looked up at Brick, he meant it he wasn’t joking or anything, he continued. “You don’t have to do that dumb bet, I just want you to be happy… maybe you can retake it?” A bright smile replaced the amber eyed boy's dark expression from earlier. He gave the freckled faced boy a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned him a blush from the redhead. “I forgive you, and if it makes you feel better… I did have a good time…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Brick’s face upon hearing that comment, “well let’s study again sometime~” Mike shoves him away playfully and waved a hand. “Sure, now get your fine ass to your seat.” He chuckled softly and was going to sit back down, but not before Brick gave him a quick kiss. His mouth still tasted like breakfast and Mike loved it, he wanted more but- “Boys, could you please take your seats?” The teacher was getting slightly impatient but was understanding enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They forgot that they were in class for a second. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick made his way back to his seat, eying the brunette from the back. As the class settles down, he thinks back to last night and smiles to himself. Mike was his study bunny and that would never change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AFTERMATH</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brick sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, he was bored and needed something to do. Mike texted him saying that he had a “surprise” for him but Brick knew that he was probably going to pull a prank or something along those lines. His mind drifted off to the bunny outfit that Mike could have worn. Brick understood that Mike was upset about the test and how he studied, but his mind kept going back to that image, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh Brick~” he looked up from his slumped position expecting to meet Mike with some papers in hand or with his water gun, but what he saw was much better. Hey Mike- his eyes widened his Jaw-dropping as he looked at Mike, who was in a… bunny suit. He had a pair of fake bunny ears on with </span>
  <em>
    <span>high heels</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? His beautiful long legs were visible, and he was clearly wearing a fishnet. A big smirk was present on his face and he leaned his body to the nearby wall, he walked slowly to Brick, shock still on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sat on his lap and looked into his bloodshot red eyes, “do you like what you see?” Brick was speechless, he was seeing the one thing that he was thinking about the most. His mind was going blank and his crimson eyes started to glow, as a deep growl escaped his lips. He couldn’t hold himself back, he smashed his lips onto his. He bit onto Mike’s lower lip and pulled it back. He let out a low moan while he grabbed his ass, squeezing it and pulling him up. Mike broke the kiss briefly before biting and kissing Brick’s neck viciously. He let out a tiny groan, pushing Mike deeper into his neck, Mike smirk at this action and continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike finished and pulled away, there shuddering breath were the only things that they could hear. “D-did you like that?” Brick played with Mike’s fake bunny ears as the brunette stared at him confused. “I think you look beautiful like it...and I LOVED that.” He whispered close to his ear and bit it slightly. Mike’s face was nearly as red as Brick’s eyes and he let out a tiny gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up Mike bridal style and carried him to his room with ease, leaving only the bunny ears behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this : D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>